princess in a week
by saphira21
Summary: Mikan just found out that she is a princess and the new student, Ruka, is her guardian who is always there to protect her as well as teach her how to be a princess. FINALLY DONE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Ok so this is my first fanfic so please easy with the criticisms…also if anyone would like to suggest you are most welcome to do so.

Summary:

Mikan an average student of the academy who secretly likes Natsume, she lives everyday like she have lived the previous day. Until one day a new student by the name Ruka Nogi arrived, he became Mikan's new partner and alarmed her when he said she has one week left. After exactly one week, Mikan was asked to go to the principal's office where she was surprised to see the queen Azumi who suddenly calls he daughter. So it turns out Mikan is the princess of Japan and Ruka is her guardian who will teach her how to be a princess and will someday be her future husband.

Do not get mad about the pairings a change will occur at the later chapters….

Something to help you out while reading the story:

Unfortunately they have no alice in this fanfic….they are regular humans in a dorm type school (that is something I did not want to change). They are 2nd year students. Mikan is 14 while Natsume and Ruka are 15. Ruka likes Mikan from the start and Mikan being her old self does not notice a bit.

------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 1--------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------ONE WEEK---------------------------------------------

"What I'm late again!!" Mikan said as she hurriedly fixed her long brown hair in pigtails before going to her classes.

Mikan was briskly walking when she bumps none other than Natsume. "Easy little girl you don't want me to see your polka panties again" Natsume replied as he simply walked pass the girl on the floor. "Whatever! Just because you don't need to attend classes to pass the tests!!" Mikan screamed at the raven-haired boy who was already in a fair distance away, he was headed to the Sakura tree.

RRRIINGGGG!!!

"Wahh now I'm definitely late!! I'll get another detention for sure!!" Mikan was running towards her classroom when she saw a blond boy outside. He smiled at her as she passed by _"His eyes give me the same comfort as Natsume's…Wait why am I thinking about him…" _Mikan thought until she was surprised to see Mr. Narumi right in front of her. "Late again Mikan…you are supposed to get a detention for that but since we have a new student you are excused" Her gay teacher replied as he set himself aside allowing Mikan to pass by the door. Mikan greeted the whole class, everyone greeted back except for her best friend Hotaru. She was used to her cold treatment but deep inside she knew her friend cared about he a lot. "Lucky again aren't you" Hotaru said when Mikan passed by about to sit down.

"Now class we have a new student….you may come in" Mr. Narumi said when the class was settled.

"Hi my name is Ruka Nogi, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we will all be friends," the new student Ruka said. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, unquestionably good looking and seemed good-natured. This made most of the girls in class secretly like him already.

"Since Ruka here is a new student who would like to be his angel?" Mr. Narumi broke the silence. Having an angel is a tradition in the class where another pupil guides the new student. Normally choosing is done by the teacher by choosing a volunteer but this time since almost all the girls volunteered Mr. Narumi choose by himself. "Since Mikan is late and was excluded from detention, she will be Ruka's angel" the gay said to the disappointment of all the girls. "That's unfair! She was late and all she gets is a reward?" Sumire screamed. "Then what do you suggest?" Mr. Narumi said. "Idiots.. You're all too noisy…why don't you let him pick his own partner" Hotaru out of nowhere said, she was definitely irritated by the noise and making her mad is not an option. "Well if I may interrupt I believe Mikan will be a great angel" Ruka said to settle the issue. Finally, the issue was settled and Ruka headed for the seat next to Mikan.

"Good morning I will be taking this seat if you don't mind" Ruka said when he was right in front of Mikan. "Sure…I just hope you don't change your mind for choosing me as your angel" Mikan jokingly replied. "I'm sure I won't regret it don't worry" Ruka sarcastically replied to Mikan's joke. The two were having a great time; neither do they know a pair of crimson eyes was intently watching them.

"RRIINGG"

"Yay lunch my favorite time of the day" the exited Mikan said, she was walking side by side with Ruka and her friends. When Ruka said, "I'm honored to be your partner but you know you only have a week left" the words that came out of his mouth surprised everyone including Ruka. "Sorry….I didn't mean to say that" Ruka said to the surprised Mikan, it was evident she was waiting for a reply but since it seemed she was not going to get one she just kept it to herself as the head to the refectory. _"What did that mean?...maybe it was nothing….no it is definitely nothing…."_ Mikan thought. She was trying her best to hide her worry with what the new student said and she was pretty good at it for no one notices except for Hotaru.

I know it is a short chapter but there is something good that happened right? Well I look forward for your comments whether you like me to continue or not(about 5 at least will help me decide). I do not know when I am going to update but I will try to make it as soon as possible exams are coming….wish me luck.

Arya21


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Now thanks for all the comments I received…you just made my day so I am going to update with my next chapter. I will try my best to make it longer.

Sorry for my editors Margaret and Trixie if I did not ask you to edit this chapter, and to the readers for my grammatical errors….[really sorry

---------------------------------------------------Chapter Two-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Parent to Child---------------------------------------------------

Six days have passed since Mikan accidentally heard what her new classmate Ruka said about her having one week left. Since then Mikan had become very careful about her every move as if she was always afraid, and this was not left unnoticed by her classmates. Of course, this was _very _unusual for her; in fact, even Natsume was worried.

RRINNGG!!

The bell was heard by the whole academy and Mikan was walking towards her classroom when she again bumped Natsume.

"Careful you don't want to waste your first time to be on time" Natsume grinned when he and Mikan bumped shoulders. Mikan was looking down so she did not notice Natsume coming. "Sorry I was thinking about something….wait, why do you care anyway? Where's your usual dose of insults?" replied the brunette. "Spit it out polka what are you thinking about? Can you even think?" were Natsume's words definitely not pleased for Mikan's unusual _smartness_ for noticing his worry. "For all I know I don't have to tell you anything" Mikan said, while heading for the door to their classroom. "_That's my part! I am always the one to leave first when we bump each other!...But I do want to know what she is thinking….what did I just think? Ah forget it." _Natsume thought when Mikan was already at the doorstep, greeting the class.

"Good morning!!"

"Good morning to you to Mikan"

Mikan sat down to her chair and exchanged greetings with her seatmate Ruka. Ruka was busy when Mikan came; shock was evident when he saw her.

"Hi Ruka, so how is my partner?"

"Mi..Mi..Mikan….hi, good morning"

"What are you writing? May I see it….we don't have any homework in Math right?"

"No it's nothing, don't worry yourself about this"

"Ok"

Ruka hurriedly hid what he was writing punctually. He changed the topic of conversation by talking about Mikan being early. This made Mikan happy since not many praise her for efforts. It was not long when their teacher, Mr. Jinno, came. Mr. Jinno was in a very odd mood; he was smiling, not the evil smile that often results to bad news, but a genuine one as if angels changed him overnight. He went in the middle of the room and wrote a few math problems. As he wrote, he was humming what seemed to be a song of great joy.

"Ms. Sakura would you please plot point (6,-3) in the graph I made" the teacher said.

"Yes sir" Mikan went in front to do what is asked of her, thankful for the tutorial Ruka was doing with her. She was able to do it properly and Mr. Jinno _praised_ her! So Mikan headed back to see Ruka smiling; without thinking Mikan asked, "Is this your doing?". "Maybe", was all Ruka's remarked before he continued reading.

The day was very odd indeed; all the teachers called Mikan at least once then praised her for anything she accomplished properly. She was expecting the worst that day, being the day before the one-week time was over. When classes were over Ruka then told her.

"Tomorrow everything will change."

"Why? What will happen?"

"Don't worry it will definitely ease the emptiness."

"Hey Ruka I don't get what you mean…please explain."

"I can't. Only one person has the right to do that"

With those words, Ruka left. Leaving her alone with her thoughts as she went to the opposite direction towards her room, not knowing it would be her last night there.

"_What was that all about? What will change? I do not want anything to change. I don't feel anything missing? Grr… why do I lie to myself?… of course I have been feeling this ever since. I wonder how Ruka knows about how I feel_?" As she thought about these questions, she fell asleep.

Finally the last day came. Mikan woke up early she could not sleep when she woke up after having a dream she does not remember. To use her time wisely she dressed up, packed her bag and made herself a warm cup of chocolate. She sat on the grass, leaning her back at the Sakura tree and waited for the sun to rise. She was enjoying every bit of it when she heard a familiar voice.

"Up so early eh. Bet you had a very bad dream" the guy said (you know who it is so no need to tell)

"No I did not!! I can't even remember what dream I had!!"

"Idiot, stupid, bird brain…"

"Shut-up jerk! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Look who's asking I believe you are forgetting that this is my tree."

"Says who? …. I was about to offer you some chocolate but never mind."

"Who would like to drink anything that came from you? It might be poisoned."

The two just kept quiet after that definitely too angry to talk to one another until they heard the bell. Mikan got up, brushed her skirt and was about to leave when Ruka came. "Mikan lets go classes are about to start" Ruka said as he picked Mikan's hand. "_Wait", _was all Natsume was able to think of as he saw Mikan leave with Ruka.

"Good Morning class!" Mr. Narumi said when he entered the class in a traditional kimono. "Before I begin I would first like Ms. Mikan Sakura to please go to the principal's office" he finished and looked at Mikan with a smile. "Finally justice is served" Sumire said loud enough for everyone in the class to hear. It was not long until a snake was seen crawling at Sumire's leg, definitely from Mikan's best friend Hotaru. "Go now Mikan before I decide to put one in your leg too" Hotaru commented after giving Sumire a "don't-you-dare-hurt-her-and-shut-up" look. "But I was good all week!" Mikan replied, worry very evident both in her face and in voice. "It's time Mikan, just as I told you," Ruka said attempting to convince Mikan to go. Mikan then went out and left her classroom, then seeing Mr. Narumi wink at her.

The walk was as quick as it can get. Mikan was nervous; it was her first time to be summoned to the principal's office without knowing the reason why. She knocked on the door and the principal immediately received her. Inside was another woman, who in her point of view is beautiful beyond compare, but the weird thing was that she looked like the queen. The woman was busy writing, but when she saw Mikan, she ran to her and hugged her. While in tears, she uttered "my daughter, my beloved daughter". Mikan was shocked to hear this, she tuned to the principal who was also in tears.

Now she was definitely confused, something about this woman seemed to fill the loneliness she felt and hid for so many years. Finally, the unwanted feeling disappeared when she hugged her back. After, she asked her "Who are you? Why do I feel like this towards you?" afraid to offend her she quietly said sorry. "Don't be my daughter. So much has been hidden from you and you deserve answers." The woman replied.

"I am the queen Azumi and I am your real mother and you are princess Mikan, my daughter, my daughter how I longed to speak these words!" again the queen cried, when she was again calmed she narrated the whole story.

It turns out that Mikan really is of noble birth. Her arrival brought joy to the kingdom, but not to all. A council member was not pleased with the princess' arrival for his son was supposed to be the next king if the queen be unable to bear a child. Anger and jealousy filled the heart of the council member as he succeeded in killing the king, Mikan's father. Unfortunately, it did not stop there. Since the council member then attacked the princess with death threats. This frightened Azumi and forced her to seek his old caregiver to take Mikan elsewhere and raise her until danger subsided. 10 years later, the evil council member was finally captured. Azumi intended to seek Mikan but was delayed when the communication with the caregiver was broken.

"So you're my mother and grandpa is not my real grandpa?" was all the words Mikan came up with after hearing the story.

"Yes Mikan and you are a princess"

Mikan was unable to react for a while before she again hugged her mother. It made sense now. All the emptiness and all her questions were answered. She felt as if a thorn in her heart disappeared; she felt loved. Though her grandpa really loved her as he would to his real granddaughter, the simple fact that she is loved by her real mother felt quite different. They stayed in that position until her mother broke out, "You have to meet someone, the real him", as she said the words a knock was sounded and received by the teary principal. In came Ruka.

**So what do you think? Please comment…this chapter is longer right? Did you like it? Please comment anything at all suggestions, opinions, questions and violent reactions are all welcome. **

**arya21**

[0ct 10, 07


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, yeah, I do not own Gakuen Alice…..well stupid people always needs to be reminded or else they react violently….

Hi! Back with chapter tree! Hope you enjoy it…then comment….

Beware of grammatical errors!!

-------------------------------------------Chapter Three---------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------Answers---------------------------------------------

"Ruka…What are you doing here?" Mikan said after letting go of her mother and turning towards her partner.

"My princess, I am here to give the queen a report about you as well as explain everything that has to be explained." Ruka replied to the bewildered Mikan.

"You may continue Lord Ruka Nogi." Azumi interrupted the pair.

"Wait…so he is the one I am supposed to meet? …He is a Lord?...What do you mean report? I need answers!" Mikan was confused, she do not know what to say as well as what to expect.

"And you will get them once you calm yourself down Mikan." Azumi went towards her bewildered daughter, directed her towards a chair, and offered her some biscuits. "I know they are your favorite." Azumi finished when Mikan was about to get some of the delicious treat but paused when she heard what her mother recently said.

"How did you know?" Mikan questioned her mother.

"I told her all about it. That was the report I was talking about, everyday for the past week I have been reporting to her everything I found out about you, your favorites, hobbies, friends and all those other things. So I was thrilled to be your partner since it made my job easier, I was not supposed to catch your attention during this process but unfortunately you caught me yesterday while I was writing things down." Ruka finished, he saw Mikan surprised about what he said but there was more answers said, this time by her mother.

"So you see Mikan, Ruka is a duke who dedicated himself into being your guardian. He is here to be your angel. He will always be with you and help you in whatever way he can." Azumi told Mikan who was intently listening to them; so many revelations are occurring now that she needed time to absorb it all.

After a while, Mikan then said. "I am so stupid! Natsume was right I am an idiot! All this time I did not have a clue about things happening around me?! How am I supposed to be a princess? I do not even act like one. I am a useless girl that is always carefree and idiotic about everything!" Tears were now rolling down her face; she was discouraged about herself about not having the slightest clue.

Ruka felt evil seing the girl he was supposed to protect crying because of him. Though he has seen Mikan cry many times during the one-week time he was with her, this was different. He did not know what to do, all he knew is that he has to comfort Mikan, her princess; he walked towards her and cradled her like a baby, he then sang a song.

_When I see you smile_

_tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_and now I'm stronger_

_I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_and I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay…._

As Ruka sang Mikan relaxed, she had stopped shivering and was looking intently at Ruka. "You have a nice voice Ruka…thank you." Mikan whispered while being cradled by Ruka who replied. "I mean every word I just sang….Sleep well my princess, later we will continue our talk." Before Mikan could react, her eyes failed her as they fell down, bringing her to sleep.

Ruka gently carried Mikan and laid her in the couch nearby. He then faced the queen and principal who sat in the chairs around the table, when he joined them the queen said. "Thank you Ruka, … for everything." Ruka was taken back with what the queen had said and changed the topic of conversation. "Mr. Principal now that Mikan found out about the truth I would like to thank all the teachers for participation." Ruka directed what he said to the principal beside him. " It was nothing sir, I was just wondering how you were able to ask Jinno to participate?" The principal replied, curiosity was in his eyes as he said this to the young duke beside him. "Well he was a hard one to convince without me revealing my identity, so I told him that I would grant him one wish in return after he becomes kind to Mikan. He has always been strict with her so he was at first hard to break but agreed to the condition that I help him face his fear of spiders….and asked me not to tell anyone about it." The Principal could not hide his smile when Ruka finished answering his question.

After about 30 minutes, the queen said that they should now leave. The principal then bid them farewell and promised not to tell anyone about Mikan and Ruka being royal, only he and Narumi will know about the truth.

A bodyguard was about to carry Mikan to the car when Ruka stopped him and said he will carry her instead. He picked up Mikan gently avoiding not to wake her up and carried her. Mikan was half-conscious when she whispered, "I love you …." Ruka was not able to hear the rest of what Mikan said. He was just happy that Mikan had a good dream.

Mikan woke up in the care feeling hyper and back to her old jolly self much to her mother and Ruka's enjoyment. She was excited to arrive at the palace all throughout the trip. When they arrived Mikan's smile was as real as it could get, she knelt on the limousine chair attempting to get a better view. What she saw was beyond her expectations. Wide elegant hallway and drapes of blue cloth covered the entrance (I advice the readers to just imagine your dream palace). They led her to her room, it was big, as big a house. It had a bathroom with a shower, bathtub, life size mirror and mini-pool. A canopy bed covered with the best silk covers the color of lavender. Books, many books of all kinds in elegant shelves, beside it were a shelf of pictures of her and her family when they were still complete. She had a wide study table with a computer on top, her own living room, dressing room and a walk-in closet. Mikan was stunned with all these luxury she received.

After having an exquisite lunch Mikan accompanied by her mother back to her room (afraid she might get lost). The queen sat her in front of the mirror and brushed her hair. It was a simple event for mother and child, as Azumi brushed Mikan's hair they talked about all the things under the sun. They were talked for quite a while when Azumi said that they would be only together for about 3 days. After, Mikan and Ruka are to go back to the academy and continue their studies, Ruka as her guardian will also be teaching her about being a princess. Mikan was heartbroken.

"_Only tree days! After being separated for so many years we would only be together for 3 days!... I have to make the best out of it!" _Mikan thought, she knew it was for the best and that her Mother does not really desire her to leave as well.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two girls heard this and asked who it was; it was Ruka saying it was time for Mikan to be introduced to some trusted officials. "We're coming" Azumi replied to Ruka. She prepared Mikan herself not wanting to miss the chance. She asked Mikan to wear a simple dress and tied her hair in a half pony, she was also asked to wear a two inch heeled shoes and a small tiara.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ruka again knocked at the door. "Come in." Mikan said, she was looking at the mirror her mother beside her. Ruka was captured by Mikan's beauty, she looked simply amazing and beyond description. Her long hair down and Mikan in a _dress_, Mikan never wore a dress. He offered her arm and Mikan held it tightly as they headed to the throne room. Mikan felt tension but Ruka's presence comforted her. When they arrived, all the officials greeted Mikan and bowed to her. They all accepted her and promised loyalty. "To the princess!" they all cheered and Mikan was thinking how to return all the trust and dependence they placed upon her. The meeting was finished shortly after they ate dinner and the officials went home.

That night Mikan could not sleep. Therefore, she looked for her mother's room (she had to ask many servants). When she found it, she knocked and she told her to come in. The queen was in bed reading a book, when she saw it was Mikan she asked her to come closer. Mikan rested her head in her mothers lap while the queen played with her hair.

"May I sleep here mommy, please?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I can't sleep….I am afraid that tomorrow I will not see you anymore."

"Mikan, Mikan, I will never let that happen. Never, will I let you be separated from me again."

"Then why do I need to go back to the academy?"

"That's different. You need to study as well as know Ruka more."

"Why?"

"I guess I cannot shield you forever, you see Ruka is destined to be your husband in the future….that was planned by your father long time ago."

"What!" Mikan sat up with what her mother confessed. However, Azumi motioned her back to her lap, and Mikan followed.

"I myself was against it at first …but when I met him I realized your father did not make a wrong choice. Ruka is a fine young man with a pure heart."

"But, still…"

"Let us not talk about this when our time is limited, let us go to sleep."

Mikan thought about it. All night "_What marry Ruka? But what if I like someone else?...Well I can't deny he is nice….since I don't like someone I guess I will just follow daddy, I trust him"_

Three days passed and Mikan was back at the academy. She said her farewell to her mother. She spent her days in the palace always with her mother; she was also awkward towards Ruka during those days.

After the car has left, Ruka talked to Mikan.

"The queen told you haven't she?" Ruka asked while going to their room (they now share the same room).

"Yes…" Mikan replied. With that response, Ruka stopped walking and held Mikan's hand.

"Please don't think about it…don't worry everything will fall to its proper place." Ruka said as he held Mikan's hand.

That was all Mikan needed to assure her heart, so she was able to regain her old self. When they reached their room and entered Mikan screamed…..

"_She's back!! What happened why did she leave? Was she sick? Wait why is that Nogi with her and holding her hand?... Oh what do I care…." _The crimson-eyed boy saw the two (but not heard) the whole time…

**Chapter 3 finally done!! So what do you think?? Please comment I beg of you….**

**Trivia, chapter four will be titled "Adjustments" and chapter 5 "List" I am not sure when I can finish them though…. **

**The song was from "Your Guardian Angel" by red jumpsuit apparatus I heard it from a friend and thought it being perfect for the scene…**

**Arya21**

**0ctober 12, 07**


	4. Chapter 4

How many times do I have to repeat that I do not own Gakuen Alice?

Thank you for all those who commented in anyway….I am really grateful! But for those who did not, shame on you!!

Hey good news less grammatical and typographical errors!!

----------------------------------- ------Chapter Four------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Adjustments-----------------------------------------

**Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"The queen told you haven't she?" Ruka asked while going to their room (they now share the same room).

"Yes…" Mikan replied. With that response, Ruka stopped walking and held Mikan's hand.

"Please don't think about it…don't worry everything will fall to its proper place." Ruka said as he held Mikan's hand.

That was all Mikan needed to assure her heart, so she was able to regain her old self. When they reached their room and entered, Mikan screamed…..

* * *

"_She's back!! What happened why did she leave? Was she sick? Wait why is that Nogi with her and holding her hand?... Oh what do I care…." _The crimson-eyed boy saw the two (but not heard) the whole time…

**Back to chapter 4-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wow! This room is as big as the one in the palace!" Mikan screamed when she saw their room. It also had the same features, only it had two bedrooms and a piano. "Glad you liked it and this (Ruka walking towards the piano), will be your first lesson." Ruka said; the piano was pure white with elegant black and white keys. "Really?! I have always wanted to learn how to play the piano. But grandfather told me that no teacher is patient enough to have me as a student." Mikan replied, but Ruka did not believe this and promised that Mikan will be an expert in no time. "Never, discourage yourself Mikan, you can do anything….Let's go to sleep, classes start tomorrow." They entered their rooms and went to sleep.

"_I am so thankful Ruka is here with me…he is always there for me. Tomorrow is a new day and tomorrow a new Mikan with Ruka's help will enter our classroom. Goodnight my guardian angel…" _

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan wake up breakfast is ready.." Ruka gently waked up the sleeping princess.

"Ruka…ok I will go out in a minute." Mikan sleepily said to her guardian.

Mikan was finished with her morning rituals and looked at herself in front of her dresser. _"Well since I am a new person I guess I should change something with how I look."_ Mikan thought, but wondered what she would change. She remembered her mother and how they talked while she fixed her hair; after laying her ribbons aside, she went to the dinning room.

Ruka was setting the table when Mikan went out; he prepared pancakes and fresh fruit for his dear Mikan. When she went out, he was surprised; the pigtails were gone and were replaced by a single half pony like the one she had in the palace. It made her look more mature but she still acted like a child. Ruka pulled the chair for her and she sat but said. "No need to do this all the time…" "Sorry but I will do it all the time so get used to it. I will also make our breakfast everyday." Ruka grinned as he told her.

After eating, they walked to their classroom side by side. Other students glanced at them with wonder why they were together. They ignored others' eyes until the met up with Natsume. "Our room's the other way Natsume." Mikan said to the boy who was about to bump her, but hesitated with the sight of Ruka. "What's with the new hairstyle? How will I pull your hair now?" teased the boy in front of them. "When will you ever change? I will no longer entertain your silliness." Mikan replied to Natsume. The raven-haired boy did not expect this reply, so he pulled Mikan's skirt up attempting to make her go back to her old immature self. Again, to his surprise, Mikan was wearing shorts, after all those times he told her to wear one it was the first time she ever did. "I will not let you treat Mikan like this." Ruka said as he snatched Natsume's hand from Mikan's skirt. The two boys looked at each other, Natsume felt different so he looked away and headed for the Sakura tree instead. "Let's go Mikan, the bell is about to ring. You don't want to be late right?" Ruka said when Natsume had left and held Mikan's hand.

"_Who was that Nogi? Why can't I hate him after he stole Mikan away from me? Why do I care about her?" _Questions filled Natsume's head as he dozed of at one of the tree's branches.

Mikan entered their classroom with Ruka. Everyone was already there except for one (duh, Natsume).

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning to you to Mikan…wait Mikan your back!" The class was both shocked and joyous to see Mikan.

"Yes, and I'm glad to be back. Ruka's here to."

"Where have you two been? And what's with the new hair? It suits you."

"Thank you Anna"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Uh…" Mikan was unable to answer the question directed to her. She did not know how.

"We left to visit Mikan's grandfather since Mikan missed him." Ruka interrupted Thus, saving Mikan.

"Ok…welcome back then." Anna answered.

Mikan was thankful Ruka was there but wondered why he did not tell the truth. "Why did you lie Ruka?"

"The truth will only be revealed on your 15th birthday. So that you will not be pressured by how others will treat you when they find out that, you are a princess since I will prepare you for it. In the meantime only the principal and Narumi knows about it other than the three of us." Ruka said to Mikan. She was again thankful to Ruka. They sat down and waited for Mr. Narumi to arrive.

After a few moments, their teacher arrived. "Good morning class."

"Same to you Mr. Narumi." They answered in chorus.

"I see Ms. Sakura and Mr. Nogi are back."

Mikan and Ruka did not answer, so Mr. Narumi talked again. "So cute! Mikan your new hair fits you!" He said then winked at her. Mikan understood the sign, smiled back, and replied. "Thank you Mr. Narumi, your dress looks good on you too."

"Baka don't get all flattered." Hotaru said to her friend giving her friend a "we-will-talk-later-look". Mikan got the message and wondered why.

RRIIINNGGGG!!

* * *

"Let's eat lunch together Mikan." Ruka told Mikan after classes.

"Sorry, I have to talk to Hotaru. Why don't you join Yome's group first."

"Ok but I will not go with Yome and the others. I have someone else in mind."

"See you later then."

Hotaru led Mikan to her room. She prepared some instant noodles and surprised Mikan with her words. "Here you go princess."

"What did you say Hotaru? I don't understand."

"Trying to lie to your best friend now are you?"

"Fine I am a princess. How did you find out?"

"There are ways Mikan, always remember that. The moment that Nogi arrived here, I checked his background and found out that he was a duke. That led me to discover about the rest."

"Sure that is understandable but how about the rest?"

"I had a tracker on you all along. Plus, I also had a recorder at the principal's office."

"What tracker? Where? How did you get to put a recorder in the office?"

"Are that stupid you don't know what a tracker is? As for the rest, they are secrets I will not reveal."

"You really are someone Hotaru."

"It's common sense. You suddenly changed your hair, had a different room, was early in class not to mention you learned how to wear shorts."

"Hotaru!! … Do you really know me that much?"

"Yes. I have known you since we were in diapers."

Mikan then felt quiet. She was happy that Hotaru knew about it but was also worried that her best friend might change.

"What now Baka? Why are you quiet?"

"Oh it's nothing just that I am afraid of what will happen now. I don't want you to change and, and…." Mikan was now crying as she said this.

"Come here you Idiot. I will give you a free hug, no charges or baka guns in the next 30 seconds."

"Thank you Hotaru, I guess that means you will not change towards me."

"Hey I didn't say I will not charge you for the noodles."

* * *

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Going to ask you to eat lunch with me."_

"_What makes you think I will say yes?"_

"_Please make her happy. She needs you now more than ever." The speaker was hiding his eyes._

"…_."_

"_Come on let's eat."_

"…"

"_Fine I will eat with you while in tree branches."_

**Ten Months Later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Things went smoothly for Mikan for the past ten months. Ruka taught her as well as guarded her. In fact she can now play the piano, dance, sing, act like a princess and keep her real identity without ease.

"Morning Mikan." Ruka was in the kitchen when Mikan arrived and he pulled her chair for her.

"Thanks Ruka." Mikan changed a lot physically during the past months. Her hair now reached her waist, she also had a perfect body that all desires, but as they say, some stays the same, her being childlike never changed.

"Good news, your birthday's coming and the queen said you may now invite the class." Ruka said showing her the text message her mother sent. Her mother kept contact with them all these months, by phone, computer and did regular visits. She also made Mikan's schedules and organized her future party.

"Yehey! I'll tell them right away!" the excited princess said after reading the text. She was looking forward for this day, the day she can reveal her true self and show Ruka that he had always been a great teacher as well as, a special someone to her.

"Finish you breakfast and we will now go to class. Or else we will be late."

"Hai!"

* * *

The pair reached their room without having the usual encounter with Natsume. "Maybe he decided to be early today." Ruka said when he noticed Mikan's disappointment. "You're probably right." Mikan replied but thought. "_Where is he? Not making trouble again… right? Come on this is a special day."_

When they reached their room, they asked Narumi for a few minutes because they will announce something. He agreed and motioned them to go in front.

"Um..I would like to invite you all to my 15th birthday party. It would be at January 1st, in the ballroom." Mikan said to all except one since Natsume was not there.

"Like we will go." Sumire said, jealousy was evident in her voice. She had always envied Mikan.

Mikan was heartbroken with what Sumire said but thanks to Hotaru, she again smiled. "We will go.." Hotaru said, on the other hand giving Sumire her famous stare "do-you-want-another-snake?" look this time. The class all promised to go as well as Mr. Narumi.

After classes, Mikan looked for Natsume to tell him about the party. She found him yet again, at the Sakura tree.

"Hey Natsume come to my party ok?"

"…"

"Use you mouth for once jerk."

"Fine! Then shut yours."

"(screams)"

"Are you deaf? I told you shut-up."

"Relax Mikan, (talking to herself) relax…"

"…"

"I will expect you."

After that, she left and went to their room. She was expecting to see Ruka but he was not there. He passed by his room and saw that it was messy. She went in and planed to fix things up. _"Ruka is always busy thinking about me he forgets about himself…"_

"_Wait, what is this? No…"_

The folder was labeled "15 Carnations"

**Finally done with chapter 4 yehey!! Hope you like it and please leave a comment….**

**It might take time before I update so please be patient….**

**Arya 21**

**October 12, 2007**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, now do you understand that I do not own Gakuen Alice?

Sorry for the late update! Last two weeks of the quarter mean lots and lots of projects…take the Investigatory Project as an example which was made worse by non participating, useless group mates!

Just enjoy the chapter…thanks for the reviews. This chapter is more about Ruka.

---------------------------------------------Chapter Five-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------List-------------------------------------------------------

Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After that, she left and went into their room. She was expecting to see Ruka but he was not there. She passed by his room and saw that it was messy. She went inside and planned to fix things up. "Ruka is always busy thinking about me he forgets about himself…"_

"_Wait, what is this? No…"_

_The folder was labeled "15 Carnations"_

Back to chapter 5---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was shocked to see the folder; it listed 15 boys Mikan was supposed to dance with during her party. The different princes did not surprise her, but what surprised her was to see Natsume's name among them. _"What? Why him? He's not royal or anything. How did mommy know about him? Grr… that's it I'm asking mommy." _

It was a week before the much-awaited party that was to be held in the most expensive and most beautiful ballroom in the city. The queen planned everything for the event while Ruka implemented her plans. Everything was ready, except for some final touches that were meant to surprise Mikan.

"Yes, Your Highness, I have contacted all princes and they all accepted the offer. They said it would be an honor." Ruka told the queen during their last meeting for the party.

"Well I'm happy everything is now ready. We can only hope Mikan does not discover about the last thing. Knowing her, she is bound to find out." The queen replied while sipping her tea.

"You are right, Your Highness, but that's Mikan."

"Ruka, do stop addressing me as "Your Highness", you will be my future son-in-law anyway. Just call me mother or if you are uncomfortable, call me by my name."

Ruka blushed with what the queen said but managed to say. "_Of course, mother."_

"That's better. Now I have two children, thanks to you." The queen was pleased with Ruka addressing her as mother, but did not realize Ruka hiding his eyes. The continued their talk for a few minutes until the queen's phone rang. It was Mikan, asking if they could meet as soon as possible. The queen agreed and parted with her new called son.

"I have to go Ruka, Mikan called me and wants to see me. You never know what is in her mind."

"I understand, see you soon."

"See you soon indeed, my son." With her parting words, Ruka again blushed.

Mikan was at the academy garden waiting for her mother's arrival. She was staring at the nearby fountain, thinking. Not far away, Natsume was watching her, thinking what her reaction would be about the dance."

"_I really don't know why he's included…as well as what to feel. Why is life complicated in the first place? First of all, I don't know what to think about that guy, sometimes he is timid and kind, sometimes he is such a big jerk! Wait erase that_..._he is a jerk most of the time. But still, he is sometimes caring_..._" _

"_Ha! I wonder how polka will react? I bet she cannot even dance; she might even step on me during her party. Oh well, at least I get to dance with her…no! I was forced to dance with her. That Nogi offered me money in return…_** (lame excuse, sorry)**_ how could I resist? That polka always has a smile on her face and is cute, especially when she stopped wearing pigtails… but she is such a nuisance."_

The two were thinking until Mikan's mother arrived. Mikan then stood up and greeted her. They both settled in their seats and the queen was first to ask. "I missed you darling, so why did you call for me?"

Mikan was hesitant as she spoke. "Well, I want to know something regarding this." She brought out the folder from her bag and laid it on the table.

The queen was surprised. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it in Ruka's room while I was fixing his things. Now mommy, I don't want to know why this exists, since I expected for something like this to happen. What I want to know is why Natsume's name is included here." 

"Oh really? You have expected for something like it?" The queen now held the folder and browsed it.

"Well mommy, I know my area, I love to surprise people, and I know I got that from you. So please stop changing the topic and answer my question." Mikan realized her mother intended to hide her reasons and prevented her mother from doing so.

"I must admit Ruka has done a great job. You are now very smart, a necessity when you rule." The queen was again trying to change the topic.

"Mom!"

"Okay, I planned the dance and invited its participants."

"And?"

"Well, I thought about most of the princes included, but I was one short, so Ruka suggested Natsume."

"Ruka?"

"Yes, Ruka."

"Why did he suggest Natsume? Why not some other prince?" Mikan was puzzled.

"The other princes were either too old, too young or simply undeserving. So Ruka suggested him, he said he is your friend."

"He's my WHAT?! My friend?! Maybe you mean my enemy! Ruka knows that!"

"Well, I can't do anything about it he is already invited. So just bear with it, okay, my princess?"

"As if I have a choice."

"Now, Mikan, that's not the way a princess should act. So cheer up and show some manners. I am depressed too, you found out about my secret, and if you really got my trait of doing surprises you know how disappointing it is whenever it's discovered beforehand."

"Well now that's the bright side, me outwitting the queen." Mikan started to smile at the queen's statement.

They both started to laugh and enjoyed each other's company. After a while, the queen left and Mikan walked back to their room. She still thought about it as she walked, so she decided to confront Ruka. When she arrived, Ruka was playing her favorite piece on the piano.

"Mikan, your back! I was waiting for you. Dinner's ready, by the way." Ruka said as Mikan approached the piano.

"Sure, but before we eat, please continue the piece." Mikan replied.

"Okay, sit beside me and we will play it together." Ruka said and Mikan sat down beside him and they laid their fingers on the keys and started to play.

They played together, enjoying each other's presence. The song was gentle but expressive, soft but heard; it was a song fit for a princess. As they played, Mikan began to sing together with Ruka, together, they made music with unprecedented beauty.

When they ended, Ruka stood up and offered his hand, expecting Mikan to accept. But she did not. She remained seated and seriously asked Ruka. "Ruka, mommy told me you suggested Natsume's name. Why?"

Ruka did not understand at first but later on simply answered. "I guess I suggested him because no one else is fit for the task. I think your mother has told you that no one else deserves to dance with you." Ruka lied. Mikan did not notice so she dropped the topic.

"Thank you for answering my question. So, let's eat." Mikan then grabbed Ruka's arm and headed for the dinning room. They sat down and started to eat their meal. They ate silently since both of them were intently thinking.

"_That was close! I guess she did not notice, good….Oh Mikan, you do not know that to make you happy, I would do everything… I will not stand against your path, because I love you…"_

"_That cleared things up…I guess…Well if that's Ruka's only reason I think it's for the best. Anyway, it would also be an opportunity for me to know Natsume and the other princes more…But what if it turns into a disaster and destroy the party? No, that will not happen when Ruka is around…"_

Both of them were thinking about each other until they finished their meal and headed to bed. Ruka immediately fell asleep on his bed while Mikan lay in hers, tossing and turning, wide awake. Thus, the princess wore her robe and slippers and peeked in Ruka's room. Upon discovering he was asleep, she whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Mikan went to her best friend, Hotaru's, room. She knocked and Hotaru opened the door. She was not surprised to see Mikan and she let her in.

Hotaru's room was not a big as theirs but was more modern because of her inventions. She asked Mikan to sit down and offered her some hot cocoa.

"Why did you come here? I'm busy you know." She coldly said but her eyes showed concern, which Mikan saw.

"Nothing, I just stopped by to hug you." Mikan did attempt to hug Hotaru, but when she saw her eyes, she decided not to continue.

"You won't come all the way here in your nightgown, especially when the corridors are dark, just for a hug. You better tell me the truth or I will show you out." Hotaru said to Mikan, who sat silently.

"Well, you see I found a list…" Mikan slowly started but her friend stopped her.

"If you're talking about the folder 15 carnations and your talk with the queen and Ruka, I know about those."

"What?! You do? Is there something about me that you do not know about?" Mikan was shocked with her friend.

"Technically, none, but I do not know why you are here yet." Hotaru replied to the shocked Mikan.

"At least! I came here because I couldn't sleep, I don't know why."

"Just admit that you can't sleep because you are thinking about the dance and Natsume, will you?" Hotaru's statement was more of an order than a question.

"Okay, fine I admit it." Mikan said, it did not anymore surprise her that Hotaru knew about it.

"You're innocent Mikan. You may be smart, but you are too innocent. But I won't tell you, it will spoil the fun." Hotaru was already smiling, something she does not do often.

"Hey! Are you on my side or not? Tell me."

"No, I am never on anyone's side but my own."

Mikan gave up and left her friend with her work. She did not know what her friend meant. As she walked back to her room, she saw the Sakura tree. It seemed to be calling her so she decided to go there. She leaned against the tree's rough bark and huddled with the fallen pink petals. While feeling the peaceful atmosphere around her, she finally fell asleep.

Natsume was perched on one of the tree's branches when Mikan arrived. He stayed quiet and hidden all throughout and when he finally called her, she did not respond. He went down only to find her asleep amidst powdery pink blossoms. He was about to leave her there when he felt the urge to carry her, so he did. He gently lifted the sleeping princess and walked towards her room. The door to Mikan's room was unlocked so he went in and laid her in her bed. As he did this, Mikan smiled in her sleep. Natsume did not know why, but he felt happy as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Mikan woke up to the sound of her alarm clock **(I know she never does). **She wondered how she got to her room when she distinctly remembered falling asleep under the Sakura tree.

"_What am I doing here? I should not be here. Did I sleepwalk? Um…I'll just forget about it." _

When she went out her room, she saw her mother in the dining room with Ruka.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Mikan did not expect her mother to be there.

"Darling did you forget it's your birthday today? I'm here to help you prepare." The queen replied to her daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Mikan." Ruka greeted her.

"I forgot! I was thinking it was tomorrow." Mikan managed to say.

So the day continued as they prepared for the party that was to start at 6 pm. **(Too lazy to type details…)**

It was almost time. Mikan was already prepared; she faced the mirror for the last time and looked at herself. She was nervous and kept wondering if people will change when they found out. Her mother noticed this and comforted her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. So shall we go?" Mikan agreed and went out of her room with her mother; Ruka was waiting in the living room.

When Mikan went out of her room, her beauty struck Ruka. She was wearing a simple floor-length blue tube dress with a silver belt at her waist and tied at her back. Her hair was kept neat with a few hanging locks by her ear and a tiara on top of her head. Simple as it was, her clothes showed her natural beauty.

"Shall we go?" The queen repeated since Mikan and Ruka both paused.

Therefore, they went out and rode the car; their trip was brief and then went down the car. Ruka and Mikan were escorted backstage and since the queen will be the one to introduce them, she did not join them but headed another way.

While waiting, Ruka surprised Mikan with what he said. "Mikan, I know that you like Natsume and I won't stop you."

"What are you talking about? I don't like him." Mikan did not expect this statement from Ruka.

"I can see it in your eyes because I love you." Ruka finally admitted what he felt.

Mikan was not able to react so Ruka continued. "I know you like him and since I love you, I want you to be happy. When I see you smile, I am contented."

Unfortunately, Mikan did not smile; she was in tears with what Ruka said. "Ruka, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She was not able to utter anything else.

"Mikan, don't cry." Ruka hugged Mikan tight. "Don't worry, this will not change anything, I will forever care for you. I will never let you be alone." Ruka kissed her forehead and gently wiped her tears. "Tonight is your party, so let's enjoy okay?"

Soon they heard the queen's introduction.

"And now please welcome my daughter, Princess Mikan!"

"Its time to go out, that was you mother's signal." Ruka offered her arm and Mikan gladly accepted, with him by her side, she went out.

**Hey! Ruka has confessed…I personally like him for Mikan. Unfortunately, a certain someone and many of you would run after me with an axe if I dispose of Natsume…**

**So, how was it? Everyone has something to say I am sure, so leave a comment people! **

**Trivia: This story will last until chapter 8**

**Chapter 6 would be titled "party", 7 would be "revelation" and 8 would be let's see…either "end" or "peace, but not". **

**Arya21**

**October 29, 2007**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not, I repeat, I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Hey, back with chapter 6….just to make things clear this chapter will start with the queen, revealing Mikan's identity. During this time, Ruka confessed to Mikan so that is why there was the queen's introduction in the previous chapter. So two events occurred in the same time. I would start this chap with the queen's point of view. **

**Ok, for your own safety, I was not able to have this chapter edited since my editor was not availabe. If you want a better chapter just read this when I change it when I post chapter 7.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters! **

**Am I even making sense? Do you understand? If not, just ask.**

**Chapter 6------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Party------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_While waiting, Ruka surprised Mikan with what he said. "Mikan, I know that you like Natsume and I won't stop you."_

"_What are you talking about? I don't like him." Mikan did not expect this statement from Ruka. _

"_I can see it in your eyes because I love you." Ruka finally admitted what he felt._

Back to chapter 6----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone arrived in the ballroom in time. All wondered how Mikan was granted a party as elegant and as exquisite. The venue was decorated similar to a palace with tiffany chairs and dollhouse centerpieces. The theme colors were pastel so everything looked light and peaceful. Well-kept trees surrounded the ballroom and the dome roof was draped with vines and cloths of all colors with butterflies freely roaming around.

After a while, someone they did not expect went up the stage. The queen introduced herself and asked everyone to sit down once again. When she got their attention, she revealed Mikan's real identity together with the reason why it was kept a secret for 10 months. The guests did not know how to react, some stayed quiet with their mouths opened. Some asked more questions. While some, like Sumire, was in hysterics with jealousy. Again, the queen had to calm everyone down as she continued with Mikan's worry that everyone might change towards her upon discovering about the truth. Once everyone promised that this revelation would not change anything, the queen introduced Mikan to all as princess.

"And now please welcome my daughter, Princess Mikan!" The queen proudly announced, she had always wanted to introduce her daughter to all.

Mikan went out together with Ruka. However, the Mikan that went out was not the Mikan they once knew; she now looked more mature and ready to face the world. Many would have promised that this young woman was not Mikan due to the way she acted, but her smile proved them wrong, she still had the same heart-melting smile that had at least once comforted them, or for some changed them. Her new grace and poise matched her incomparable beauty, she really is a princess, they all thought. The princess then took the mike and said.

"To all, good evening, thank you for coming to my 15th birthday party, thank you for your acceptance of my real identity. Now that I'm done with the formalities, let us all enjoy this night!" Mikan was the same girl all right, but this pleased her guests as they went to the dance floor.

Light classical music filled the air, everyone started to dance with it, including Mikan. Ruka was her first dance according to the list, so they danced together. At first, there was silence among the two, but this changed soon afterwards when Mikan started to speak.

"Um, Ruka, I still want you with me and what you said won't change anything since we are engaged anyway." She was shy at the same time afraid to bring up the topic that might hurt her partner.

"Don't worry it won't, and I will find a way out that engagement. Thank you that you are not angry with me. I can kill myself if I needed to, just for that engagement to break."

"Ruka! What are you talking about?! I will never let that happen! You're my guardian and that will be until the end of time…you will be like my older brother." Mikan did not like what Ruka said, but she cannot blame him in fact, all she can do was to thank him.

"Then I will follow my princess. You made me happy, thank you." Ruka was indeed happy with what Mikan said; at least he can still be with her to be able to protect her.

The two enjoyed each other's company. They talked about anything that would entertain them until it was time for another prince to dance with Mikan. With that, Ruka kissed Mikan's hand and gave her hand to the next prince.

As planned, Mikan danced with the other princes. Each dance was formal but she enjoyed it all. She was able to get to know other princes and know more about their cultures. While she danced with the 14th prince, Natsume then approached her partner. Natsume tapped the prince she was dancing with and the prince in return, handed her to Natsume.

"So now I have to call you polka princess." Natsume teased. Nevertheless, Mikan now knew better that to allow herself to be angry.

"Depends on you, but I can always call my bodyguards if I want to." She was happy with her answer and hoped that this would stop Natsume from teasing her more.

"Maybe next time that would work, because tonight I am your partner." Natsume replied. He liked Mikan's new attitude.

"Indeed you are, but just this night, so treasure it."

"Will you stop being too formal?"

"No."

After hours of dancing the music stopped, it was time for dinner. And Natsume said something Mikan did not expect.

"Meet me later at the Sakura tree. Go or else…" Natsume gave Mikan a death glare before he left.

Mikan did not know if she should go and wondered why Natsume would want her to go there anyway. She ignored what he said for a while and went to her mother and Ruka.

"How was your night so far?" The queen asked as she saw her daughter approach her.

"Excellent! Everyone is having fun and I learned a lot during the dance."

"Oh really? What did you learn?" The queen wondered what she could possibly learn from the dance since Mikan was now an expert dancer.

"The princes' different cultures."

"Ok, now sit down here and let's eat."

Mikan sat down between her mother and Ruka. She looked at Ruka and he understood what it meant, they will not tell the queen about what happened earlier.

The night continued as they enjoyed themselves with the games. It was not long before the guests left one by one. When there were only about 25 people left, Mikan remembered what Natsume said during their dance. She was not sure whether she should go or not.

"_Wah! Should I go? But what if he's only going to irritate me again? This is one perfect night. I do not want it to be ruined by anyone, especially him. What would Ruka say? He would probably tell me to go… Oh alright I'm going."_

After deciding, Mikan left and went to the Sakura tree.

Natsume was already at the Sakura tree waiting for a certain someone. He was leaning on the tree; his relaxed face was illuminated by the moonlight.

"_Hn, so its full moon tonight. Wonder if she will go? That stupid girl making me wait who does she think she is?_**(She's the princess you Moron!) **_Can't wait to see her…wait what the heck am I thinking?"_

Mikan disturbed his thoughts. She was walking towards the tree, though it was late at night, she looked as beautiful as ever. She had a smile on her face when she reached Natsume.

"So what's up?" Mikan asked.

"Now that's the Mikan I know." He teased.

"First of all walking all the way here from the ballroom was tiring since I had to sneak out, second, if your going to tease me all night I might as well go."

When Mikan was about to go, Natsume pulled her hand and faced her. He attached a red rosary bracelet on Mikan's hand. The rosary had red garnet beads held together by a gold chain with a very detailed gold cross and seal.

"Huh? Why did you give me this?" The princess asked as she pulled her hand away to look at the bracelet that now glittered at her hand.

"It's your birthday and you need that rosary more than I do princess. Take care of it." Natsume coldly replied.

"Really? Its beautiful, thank you!"

When Mikan was about to hug him to say thank you, Natsume stopped her.

"Don't get your germs on me stupid."

"Sorry mister! Thank you for the present then." Mikan motioned to leave. But Natsume stopped her again and asked for her hand.

"May I have this last dance princess?"

"There's no music…but… sure." Mikan accepted and they danced.

They danced for quite a while and after, Natsume bowed to her and left.

"Farewell my princess." He took a slow bow and left.

"Hey! You don't leave a girl you IDIOT!" Mikan screamed, but Natsume continued to go.

"_Yes, you need guidance more than I do since you always get yourself in trouble. Take care my only treasure, and goodbye…"_

"_Stupid! Why did he leave? Why was he suddenly formal? No! He was a jerk to leave me here. Grr!...Anyway, thanks for the gift, Natsume."_

The two headed towards their opposite directions with only the moonlight to enlighten them.

"Mikan! It's time to go." Ruka said when he caught sight of the princess.

"Huh? Oh sure I'll be there in a while." Mikan walked towards the car and sat beside Ruka.

Mikan was silent during the trip, Ruka and the queen noticed this and wondered why.

"Is anything wrong?" The queen worriedly asked.

Unfortunately, Mikan did not seem to hear her question. Therefore, this time Ruka asked her. "Mikan is anything wrong? Are you sick?"

"Sorry, I mean no I'm not sick…I'm just tired." The princess replied.

"Ok, then make sure you go straight to bed once you get to your room." The queen then relaxed.

When they reached the academy, Ruka and Mikan went down and headed to their dormitory. The walk was filled with silence until they reached their own rooms and Ruka started to speak.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ruka. Hey, can I call you angel? Since you have been my angel ever since."

"I would be honored." Ruka blushed and Mikan saw this.

"Goodnight angel." Mikan emphasized the word angel before she went into her room.

"_I guess things did work out for the better. Goodnight to you too my angel" _Ruka thought angel was also appropriate for Mikan so it became his call for her while in thought.

At her room, Mikan changed to her nightgown and started to do her evening rituals. While she removed her jewelry, she saw the rosary Natsume gave and decided not to remove it. She laid down at her bed and looked at her ceiling. She raised her hand to look at her bracelet and examined it more.

"_Yehey! Now everyone knows about the truth. I don't have to hide it anymore! Many things happened tonight…There's Ruka's feelings…but he's my older brother! And I don't want him to be hurt …There's the weird Natsume…wait what's this seal in the bracelet? It looks like Ruka's family seal…better ask him tomorrow…"_

**Done with chapter 6! Any guesses what will happen next. Any questions? It might take time before I update so better ask now. **

Arya21

November 1, 2007


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I have to say that I do not own gakuen alice?**

**So sorry for the late update! So much homework to do! I am panicking at the moment and I am writing to calm myself down, so expect that this will be quite rushed…**

**Thank you for all the reviews! End is near so hope you all keep supporting my first ever fanfic!**

**Chapter 7-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Revelation-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Yehey! Now everyone knows about the truth. I don't have to hide it anymore! Many things happened tonight…There's Ruka's feelings…but he's like my older brother! And I don't want him to be hurt …There's the weird Natsume…wait what's this seal in the bracelet? It looks like Ruka's family seal…better ask him tomorrow…"_

Back to chapter 7------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan woke up from her deep slumber because of a dream she had. She has dreamt of the Sakura tree filled with light on a perfect night. A table set for two, which was somehow bathed in falling Sakura petals, was filled with sweets. Beside her was a person who pulled a seat for her.

"Huh? Who are you? Fluff puffs. Wait, its still early…got to go back to the dream." Mikan said but she was unable to do so.

Mikan became restless in her bed because she couldn't sleep. She decided to do her morning rituals and make breakfast. Ruka was still in bed when she finished cooking and eating, so she approached the piano.

"Mmmm, is it time to make breakfast? Who's playing the piano?" Ruka woke up upon hearing the piano's music. He stood up and peeked outside his room.

"Sorry, was I too loud?" Mikan apologized when she saw Ruka by his door.

"You can wake me up with the piano everyday. So, you hungry?" Ruka replied.

"Not really, I've eaten; your breakfast is at the table." Mikan smiled when she saw Ruka's surprised face.

"What's up? You don't wake up early. More to that, you don't cook."

"I had a dream. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Why don't you just eat, I made it for you."

Ruka tried Mikan's cooking. On the table were plates of sausages, bread, eggs and fresh orange juice.

"Not bad. But you could have woken me up if you were hungry."

"I'm not a baby who can't manage a stove Ruka. I'm 15." Mikan pouted to Ruka.

"Ok, I get your point." Ruka raised his hands meaning that he surrenders.

"Good, now I take care of you, it's my turn. Oh yeah I was about to ask you about this." Mikan showed him her wrist, with the rosary seal shining in the light of the room.

Ruka turned pale when he saw it. "Where did you get this?" He uttered.

"It's Natsume's birthday gift. I was just wondering why it has your family seal."

"That's my brother's bracelet! How did he get it?" Ruka answered and asked.

"What? Care to explain what you are talking about? As far as I know you're an only child."

"Yes, I mean no. I have an older brother who has been missing. Our grandmother gave both of us rosaries before she died. The two rosaries are the same except that mine is blue." Ruka replied as he showed Mikan the rosary he always kept in his pocket. The two were indeed identical, except for Ruka's blue beads.

"How did you lose your brother?" Mikan was now serious.

"Our old mansion caught fire. All of us were able to get out. Unfortunately, my older brother went back to save a ring grandmother told him to take care of. It was my grandmother's old engagement ring. We haven't seen him ever since." Ruka narrated the story of his missing brother.

"Could it be that Natsume is your older brother?" Mikan asked.

"There is a chance. Where is he right now? I have to find out if it is him." Ruka was in state of panic, he wanted answers and was determined to get them.

"I'll call him." Mikan went to the living room and dialed Natsume's telephone number.

"Uh, hello? Its Mikan."

"What?!

"Just asking where you are."

"What do you care? I was sleeping before you woke me up."

"This is an emergency! Are you in your room?"

"Duh! How the hell am I going to hear your annoying voice if I am not in my room?"

"Sorry. Stay there and don't go anywhere. We're coming."

"What if I don't?"

"Natsume!"

"Ok, just shut up!" with that, Natsume hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw someone he did not expect. Ruka was with Mikan and he was holding the rosary he gave her last night.

"_Why the hell does he have the rosary?"_

"Good morning Natsume. We are going to have a lengthy talk, so you might as well invite us in." Ruka disturbed Natsume's thoughts.

"Why would I do that?" was Natsume's cold reply.

"Hey! we are here to talk about your life, moron!" Mikan was dead serious. With those words, Natsume felt the importance of the topic.

Natsume let them in. He asked them to sit on his couch. His room was almost as big as theirs was. The living room was kept simple, clean and organized with black and red as theme colors.

"Better start, or else you'll be outta here faster than you came in." Natsume was not really the typical host who would say something like, "Make yourselves comfortable" or "feel at home."

"Mikan is not involved in this; I would just want to ask where you got this rosary." Ruka immediately asked as he showed him the red rosary.

"I've had it as long as I can remember."

"You don't remember who gave it to you?"

"No."

"Anyway, are you 16 and born in the month of November?

"Yes."

"Who are your parents?"

"What is this? An interview?"

"Just answer the questions!" Mikan impatiently interrupted.

"Fine! I don't have any. My aunt took care of me before I studied here."

"Who is your aunt?"

"Her." Natsume pointed to the picture in a frame at the table.

"Oh no, I think you are my lost brother." Ruka again turned pale when he saw the woman in the picture.

"WHAT?!" Natsume was quite flabbergasted.

"She's our old maid who was also not found after the fire."

Natsume couldn't understand a thing of what Ruka was talking about. Ruka asked where Natsume's aunt lived. He told him where and Ruka instantly told them that they will immediately visit Natsume's aunt.

"No! We cannot go out of the academy. Remember?" Natsume was confused, angry and talked coldly.

"Yes we can! We have always gone out." Mikan was still not in her usual jolly self.

"The car's ready. Let's go." Ruka said as he hung his phone.

The car ride was silent. No one dared to talk. After a few minutes, they reached their destination. The house was average in size and had a well-kept garden in front. It was isolated from the rest and looked quite old. They all went down, and Ruka knocked on the door.

"Coming, coming!" A woman from inside said.

She opened the door and saw the three. Her eyes landed on Ruka and her tears started to fall. "Master Ruka! Oh master, it has been years! Oh how long I have waited for this moment!"

"Aunt Ysa, you know him?" Natsume was in shock.

"Yes! He is my master and your younger brother!" She saw Natsume almost in flames and continued. "Why don't you all come in?"

They came in and sat down on the cozy sofa. "So you have come for Natsume. Am I right?" The old woman inquired as she served them tea.

"Yes, oh, this is Princess Mikan." Ruka introduced Mikan. However, the old woman's reaction caught their attention.

"You're the princess? This is trouble."

"Huh? What do you mean trouble?" Mikan asked.

The old woman then started to narrate the whole story. She revealed that during the fire, she like Natsume, went back to get something. Before she got out, she saw Natsume unconscious so she carried him and went out through the back door. What she did not expect was for Natsume not to remember anything when he woke up. They tried to locate Natsume's family but was unable to do so. After the fire, Natsume only had the rosary bracelet he was wearing and the ring he tried to save. She felt pity for her young master and took care of him, hoping that one day they will again find Natsume's family.

"You are my brother!" Ruka hugged Natsume and somehow Natsume hugged him back though he was still confused with the sudden turn of events.

"So what is the trouble?" Mikan asked since it seemed like all good news to her.

"I should not be the one to tell you this, but originally, you are supposed to marry Natsume."

"WHAT!!" Mikan screamed, while Natsume smirked and Ruka hid his eyes.

"That was what I know from before." Aunt Ysa added.

"I thought father said I was engaged to Ruka?!" The still shocked Mikan asked.

"I guess when Natsume was reported missing, they replaced him with Ruka instead."

Mikan was speechless and pale. Ruka noticed this and started to comfort her. "Hush, its fine. Don't worry." Mikan started to smile and continued. "I'll call your mom to meet us at the palace." He said as he left Mikan and called.

Natsume watched the whole scene and did not know how to feel. Was he jealous of Ruka or, was he glad about the truth? Suddenly, he did something that surprised the princess. He sat beside her and hugged her…tight.

Mikan stayed quiet, Aunt Ysa smiled and Ruka hid his eyes, but also smiled.

"The queen now waits for us in the palace." Ruka told as they all stood up and went in the car.

The ride was still silent. All of them thought about the turn of events that had recently occurred.

"_I am royal? Why can't I remember anything? I am engaged to Mikan? That will make my job easier…no, she likes my said younger brother Ruka…"_

"_At last! Natsume is found! He and Mikan are meant for each other, I should not interrupt…I should be happy he is found…"_

"_What the heck?! Am I a toy they pass around? First engaged to Ruka, now they tell me to Natsume?! God!"_

They did not expect a council meeting at their arrival. The queen led the way. Only Natsume and Aunt Ysa went with her. Mikan and Ruka were to wait in the sitting room. They objected but were not entertained.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best." The queen told her daughter.

"Fine, we'll go to my room instead." Mikan said with a spark in her eyes. Fortunately, no one noticed.

They parted ways. Mikan and Ruka went towards her room while the queen, Natsume and Aunt Ysa to the throne room.

"Ruka! Here, quick! Do you think I'll let them decide for my life without me knowing?" Mikan pulled Ruka towards her sitting room.

"What do you mean?"

"Hotaru sold me a spy device once. I installed it in the throne room ages ago to listen to conversations."

"But your mom told us not to."

"She knows that I have it. So are you going to listen or not?"

Mikan turned the device on and they sat side by side and shared the earphones. They heard what was happening at the throne room with precise quality.

"Thank you for telling us what happened." An official said to Aunt Ysa.

"So now we are gathered to decide what to do with the engagement. Are we to replace Lord Ruka with Lord Natsume or not?" The head official said.

"I believe yes that should. Lord Natsume was the original prince anyway."

Mikan and Ruka were intently listening to what was happening at the throne room. Awkward silence filled the two.

"But the problem is that he can't remember anything." Another said.

"Still, we are only to change if the original Lord is missing, declines, married or dead. And as you can see, he is right in front of us." The person looked at Natsume who was quiet all throughout.

"What do you think our princess will feel if she was being passed around?"

"It is her duty."

"Lord Ruka has helped us a lot. He had always guided all of us with his wise decisions and kind heart. Don't you think it would be unfair for him if we just replace him?" Another commented.

"Yes you are right. Those who are in favor of Lord Ruka please stand."

More than half stood up. Natsume was feeling anger for those who stood up but did not show it.

"So Lord Ruka is more favorable for most of the council members. My queen, please make the final judgment."

Ruka cannot believe the results, he immediately stood up and ran towards the throne room. _"No, this is not meant to be. Mikan loves Natsume, my older brother."_

"Since this is a democratic country, I the queen designate Lord Ruka the rightful-" The queen was cut because of the sudden opening of the door. It was Ruka.

"No, I decline. My older brother is the rightful prince." He said.

"Ruka, wait!" Mikan followed Ruka and was now catching her breath.

"Council, Lord Ruka has declined." The queen was shocked, she has always considered Ruka like her own son.

"Why?!" Natsume interrupted.

"Because!" He did not continue when he saw Mikan. Natsume also saw her and asked the council for privacy. The allowed it and had a break in the meantime. Now in the room Ruka was left with Natsume.

"Ruka, you are more deserving."

"No, you are."

"Are you feeling sorry for me? For being a commoner for years."

"Are you giving way because I am your younger broyher?"

The two were silent until Ruka broke the silence. "I don't love her." He lied. With that, the two brothers looked at each other directly at the eye. "Fine, I don't want my brother to marry an ugly witch."

It was decided that Natsume will be the new guardian and will regain his position while Ruka will be given a new task. Mikan was not in a good mood. She felt betrayed and shunted to one side but she decided to keep her emotions and cool herself down.

"_I miss my old carefree life…"_

"Polka!"

"What?!"

**I'll end it now… watch out for chapter 8! The one below is the summary of my next story…though I have not decided about the title…**

Mikan is an alice taken for granted by her classmates. She wishes that one day she would have a new life. No more skirt peaking mornings, scary math and history teacher, cold friends, low grades and bullies.

Garnet is a normal 14 year old studying in an exclusive all girls' school. Unlike Mikan, she wants space. She wants to experience independence since she is constantly treated like a baby by her friends. She is smart, but hides it and does not attract attention with her silence. She prefers staying in a quiet place reading her book.

One day, for a Student Exchange Program, Mikan and Garnet are chosen to exchange places for 1 month. They will walk in each other's shoes and learn along the way. They will meet each other's friends and change their lives. But they are not the only the ones who will learn since their loved ones also realize their importance.

**What do you think? Please leave a comment, but before you do, I want to apologize since I cannot update in a LONG time. Maybe I can during the Christmas break…Why? Just read my VERY busy schedule….**

**November 23-24 : school fair…so many preparations to do!**

**November 27: Boy-girl interaction **

**November 28: Math camp! Whole day of math! Yehey! But very tiring…**

**December 3-7: Ecology Week and as a ecology club member, I will be pulled out from classes for 4 days! In addition, I have to talk during the mass! Imagine the catching up I need to do if I want to keep my grades!**

**December 11-13: Mid-Quarter tests! **

**See how tiring my shed is? Though I would rather be in front of my laptop typing or quietly reading a book, I can't… Anyway, why am I even saying this to you? Just don't mind me and enjoy reading other fics!**

**Arya21**


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: I don't own Gakuen Alice and I never will….

Hi, how many months have I been absent? Yeah I know I promised to update last December and it's already February…I kinda lost my will to write and our internet connection had problems so I was not able to visit this site for a LONG time! Anyway, this would be the last chapter so I thank all those who have been with me! I just read all of my other chapters all over again and I am sorry to say, I had a lot of grammatical errors! Sorry, English is just not my area…XP

Chapter 8------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destined to be------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Polka"_

"_What?!"_

Mikan was silently sitting on top of a branch on the Sakura tree. It was almost dark and she started to feel the cool wind continuously passing by. She was in a bad mood, and was not happy to hear that familiar voice. Natsume knew about this, but as always, chose to ignore her feelings. He was now the crown prince; he has regained his position and in addition, gained a fiancé. Was he happy? irritated? scared? No one knew for his face showed no emotion. Only the sounding wind can be heard between the two as Natsume leaned on the tree. Fragrant Sakura petals started to fall with the wind and somehow, he knew it was the sign he was waiting for. The falling petals never looked as sure of its direction as it depended on the wind that carried them. Finally, Natsume broke the silence as he addressed to the princess, "You know, you are very lucky to have everything at your fingertips. You have a loving mother, the privilege to be a princess, make a difference in history and …and you have me." He never expected that he can have the courage to confess. For the first time he felt really nervous If she rejects him, what will he do?

"That was starting to sound like a compliment until you mentioned the last part Hyuuga." Mikan gracefully landed herself beside Natsume. Her fragrant hair was gently blown by the wind, while some strands were blown to touch Natsume's handsome face. Yes, they were inches apart, each feeling the familiar warmth of the other. The wind seemed to agree with their position as it did a sudden halt. Empty silence again enveloped the two, but it was different-peace was with the said silence. Mikan then held out her soft milky hand to touch his delicate face. Natsume's eyes showed confusion, but kept his feelings to himself. Then with her angelic voice she said, "Its not easy to be me." Signs of tears started to show on her chocolate orbs. "Sometimes, I just wish to be someone else. Its hard to be bound by my duties as a princess that I just cant make my own decisions." Now, tears that shined like pearls were continuously flowing down her perfect face.

Natsume was literally speechless. More than once he tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He felt as if he was the one to blame. He felt like a dictator, dictating the life of the one he loved the most. He started to realize how much he loved her, how willing he is to do everything just to return that familiar smile on her face. Once again he tried to speak. He wanted to comfort her more than anything, but something else left his lips.

"Do you hate me that much?" He wanted to take those words back, but it was too late.

Mikan kept silent as she looked at his crimson eyes, her own eyes showing no emotion. "I want to hate you. I want to kill you here and now for being such an inconsiderate jerk, for being useless in my time of need and for being the crown prince. I pity the people you are supposed to rule." She started to bow down her head to look at the grassy ground they step on.

"I'm here am I not? Now, during the time you need me." Natsume replied as he held her chin up to look directly at her chocolate orbs, when she started to laugh.

"I'm not yet done you jerk! I hate you for being someone who never showed his emotions…for destroying my party by leaving me under a tree and other reasons too many to tell…But unfortunately, I can't hate you for being my fiancé." Mikan was tried hard to hold her laughter.

Natsume was overjoyed. Did she just say that she likes him? Were his ears trying him? More to that, she was laughing, and it brought a weird feeling of contentment in his heart. Without him noticing, he had hugged the girl in front of him. He loved the feeling that the one he loved is close by. He held her, tight.

When Mikan felt Natsume's arms around her, she felt stiff. Unsure of how to react, she stayed put. Then slowly, she hugged him back.

"One more thing, from now on, call me Natsume." **(Well, we can never deny that he hates being called Hyuuga.)**

AND CUT!!

------------------------------------------------EPILOGUE---------------------------------------------

After that specific event, Mikan and Natsume lived happily ever after. **(love this line!) **Well, almost, for a certain girl had control over the two. Your guess is right: Hotaru was able to capture a full video coverage of the two. She blackmailed them to make her a duchess as an exchange for the video. Why? Because she wanted to be closer with one of the palace dukes, Ruka.

Mikan and Natsume were crowned as King and Queen of the kingdom after graduating. They were perfect for the job with Natsume's strong character and Mikan's gentle way of handling things. Together, they led the kingdom towards prosperity and made their own mark in history.

The Queen you may ask? Well, she remained a good mother not only for Mikan but also for her three other children-Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. As of the moment, she is in her terrace, drinking her afternoon tea until she hears a scream.

"Mom! Natsume is such a jerk!"

END

**So, how was it? Please comment for the last time…**

**Next story, "Live my Life and I'll Live Yours" coming up! To a certain reviewer, thanks for the title! **

**Arya21**

**Feb 4, 2008**


End file.
